Weird ships week
by Zela2
Summary: WSW DQ Quagcest slash. Switching POV.WIP. R&R please! sorry about that some of chappy 4 was missing... but i fixed it! i think...
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Well this is my first ASOU fic and my friend told me about weird ships week so I decided to write one... also she got me interested in this by talking about it over and over again. Well here it is... I hope you like it and that please R&R! Oh yeah the smaller letters means that they're saying it under there breath.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I don't own any of the characters... wait that's not true I own Black Viper, (I don't want to spoil anything so I won't tell you who they are)and all of her goons(I'm not so sure if that's how you spell it... spelling was never a good subject for me...)  
  
"Quigly, Duncan come on we're going to be late, hurry up!" Quigly got up very slowly... until, that is he remembered that he would be seeing Violet today. Duncan was still sound asleep though, and would probably just yell at him for not waking him up before they left. Reluctantly he walked over to his bed and tried to wake him up. "Duncan... Duncan wake up! DUN CAN (nickname) WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" "Hey don't call me that my name's DUNCAN not DUN CAN! And what exactly are we going to be late for again?" "(Sigh) we are going to go visit the Baudelaire's...you know Violet...and Klaus." "Ok I'm up!" "Yeah and I'd like to see which of us actually gets Violet to themselves today..." "Well lets go get breakfast and go." "Ok... Well are you coming, I'm already at the stairs... scratch that I'm on the bottom of the stairs." (A/n: He slid down the banister which is the faster way to get down the stairs. Oh and they all some how got houses of there own &Count Olaf is lying low for a while... the cops are right behind him at this point) "Finally I thought you blockheads were never going to get up! We're already late, your toast and milk is on the table so grab it and let's go." "Why? What time is it?" "10:00 and we promised to be there at 9:30!" "Oh well in that case Quigly we'd better get going." "You'd think he'd have caught on sooner that it was late...Well let's go and don't say that you're still half asleep or we'll leave you here." "Stop being so mean Quigly, and please don't argue (giving puppy dog eyes while Duncan is opining his mouth to argue with Quigly." "Oh stop it... I can't stand the puppy dog eye's trick..." "I know it always works on us..." "That's 'cause mom taught me before she... Oh never mind lets get going we're late as it is." The last he saw of his sister's face is the tears, still wet on her face as she left the house. This is because just as Quigly was locking the door behind them someone grabbed him and hit his head.  
"Isadora where's Quigly he should have caught up with us by now... shouldn't he?" "Now that you mention it... yeah he should have... unless something happened to him." "Well if something has we can't go searching for him alone... we'll need some help so let's hurry up, and get to there house to get the Baudelaire's help. They'll help us out I'm sure." "Good idea Duncan!" Duncan then started to run ahead then stopped and noticed that Isadora was no were to be found. Then he picked up the pace and ran 5 whole blocks to get to the Baudelaire's house. He ran so much (and so fast) that he was out of breath by the time he got to there house. He rang the door bell 3 times and then started to pound on the door when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Finally Violet came to the door and opened it up "Duncan come in...where's everyone else?" "Can't... talk... here... go inside first... lock door... and windows... first..." "Violet who is it? Is it the Quagmires?" "Klaus go close and lock all the windows and lock the back door. Get Sunny and then come into the living room." Violet ordered her brother while Duncan sat down on the couch, and Violet closed and locked the front door. After a clearly puzzled Klaus did as his sister told him to, Violet went into the kitchen to bring Duncan a glass of water." They all watched and waited as Duncan finished gulping his glass of water. Finally he put it down and started to shake uncontrollably at what just happened. "So what exactly happened anyways?" "Well you see we were in a hurry to leave so we asked Quigly to lock up, and after we were half way to your house we noticed that Quigly wasn't there... he'd have been running while we were just walking... anyways we then decided to... to go get your help to look for him... we started running, and at some point I stopped and looked back to see... that ... Isadora was also missing." "So do you think Count Olaf is behind this?"  
  
Well do you like it? This is just the 1st chapter, but I'll update right after this... so you won't have much time to review before I update. Anyways Black Viper gets introduced in the next chapter. She's a very cool person and you'll like her... I think so at lest... oh well tell me what you thought of it. 


	2. Black Viper

A/n: Well here's the 2nd chapter so as I said before Black Viper gets introduced in this chapter so tell me what you think of her... after reading this chapter anyways... Right on to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh just look at the other chapter for goodness sakes!  
  
"Hay kid wake up we've got some food for you." "Who can call this food anyways...?" "Good point, but it's all the food he's getting anyways, at lest until the Black Viper decides what she's going to do with him." "Who's the Black Viper?" "Ah so he's finally awake!" "Well are you guys going to answer my question or not?" "Oh ok I'll answer part of your question. She's Count Olaf's younger sister, and much better than him in stealing and kidnapping, and only a bit nicer." Quigly just couldn't believe it, all of a sudden, after finally getting rid of Count Olaf he runs into his sister, who is even worse than Olaf! Luck just wasn't with him. Or for that matter his family or friends now that he really thinks about it. "Well are you going to eat this stuff or not?" "Huu... oh right... um is it..." "(Sigh) No it's not poisoned here I'll eat some... (Gulp)... there see its just fine... except for the taste that is... (Throwing up from having to demonstrate so often)" "(Sigh) Well I am a bit hungry so I guess I'll have some." "Well then here you go! Now then I'll be leaving this candle here, and leaving... oh and I'll also be locking up the door so don't try to escape." Quigly then thought, very randomly, that she was nice enough to order them to leave a candle...Olaf would never even think about that.  
Isadora found herself in a different room, but vaguely similar to Quigly's there were a few differences though. Instead of two guys that worked for the Black Viper, the Black Viper came in herself. "Well, well, well look who we have here. And here I was hoping I'd catch all three of you... Oh well at lest I'm doing better than my dear brother could have done, I mean it would have taken him months to catch even one of you twerps." "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" "Well if you must know he really bugs me so I always try to get even with him so since I always liked being evil I became better at that. As to the 'twerps' thing... well you kind of are twerps so... yeah. Anyways are you going to eat anything sissy or are you going to starve to death?" "Um is it..." "(Sigh) no it's not poisoned for goodness sakes even though my brother can find use for only one of you I can find tons of uses for the others of you." "Like?" Isadora was, as any sane human being would be, curios at that statement (she also wanted to know ahead of time what might be in store for herself and/or her family & friends). "Oh slaves, and... I could sell you to someone who's interested in buying... um... you know what *some men used to do with um...ah ... you know be there 'bed warmers'* so to speak and... you know what I mean... right?" "Yeah I get the picture." Isadora was, of course, disgusted at the thought of... the 2nd one and 1st, but ether was a bit better than dying... at lest she thinks so... but she's not too sure. (*obviously according to Black Viper some men still do that...)  
Quigly was getting pretty sleepy as time wore on. Eventually he fell asleep. He started to dream... (Random dream...() It was a good dream. In it he was getting married to Violet, and he saw her face... and then just as they were going to kiss the person changed to... Duncan! The dream 'him' didn't stop... He woke with a shock, and then decided to think about it. Not just the dream, but his love life... not like he had anything better to do with all the time he had locked up in here. (9hours went by while he just thought about this, but that part is just a bit boring so I'll skip that part) To his utter amassment he found out that he liked (like, like not just as a brother...) Duncan his own brother.  
  
Well that's all for this chapter... it's also all I've got written down... Oh well! Anyways please review me! Oh and I'll be doing this in Duncan's point of view next... well sort of in his point of view... oh what ever I will be saying what's happening with Duncan and what he and the Baudelaire's say. Anyways please R&R... and tell me what you think of Black Viper too. Did you like her or not like her? Ether way tell me I'm dying to know if you like her! Oh and if you happen to like Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, or any of the Anime stuff please read my other fic's! PLEASE! And maybe you can even review them... just a suggestion. Um did you like this chapter? Or the first one for that matter? 


	3. Chapter3

_A/n: Well I'm just updating this before (hopefully) you guys vote. Anyways here's the chapter. Now please R&R!!!!!!!!! _

_Disclaimer: Ok, ok I don't own ASOUE at all, but I wish I did… maybe just one character… Oh well at lest I own Black Viper! __J___

Chapter 3

**     Duncan was asleep… or at lest half asleep, and he was looking at the few notes the Baudelaire's had managed to save. It went like this, "Count Olaf used to be part of V.F.D, but soon after that the organization split up." Then there was a doted line with a poem under it. Then at the very bottom of the page was a bit more information. "Count Olaf has a sister, she's also…"  "Black Viper is more dangerous and much better at some things than Count Olaf, so be careful."   Obviously there was a few more pages missing, but… the sister was also what? None of this stuff was very useful since most of the important pages were missing. Finally Duncan decided to go to sleep, no closer to finding his brother… or sister. Out in the hallway he ran into (more like tripped over, but oh well) Sunny. "Did you find any thing helpful?" Sunny, who could now talk regular English, asked still slightly hopeful. "(Sigh) sort of, I mean I found out that Count Olaf has a sister, and there's someone named Black Viper who's worse than Count Olaf, but that's it." Duncan saw Sunny walk away with a thoughtful look in her eyes. As he walked by a (random) room he heard Klaus sobbing, then he heard… Violet trying to comfort him. "Klaus there's nothing we can do right now, but we will help them…" "W… we should… be ou… out there looking for them." "Now Klaus be reasonable you know we need to know who or what we're up against. We also need a plan… we can't just burst in there without a plan." "Yeah Klaus, I want to get them out of… were ever they  are, but it's most likely they're also after us… me mostly, but now… oh I was a fool to come here now they'll be after you guys as well!" "Duncan don't blame yourself you had no idea this would happen…" "Yeah, but we did let our guard down!" With that Duncan ran from the room into the guest room, where he would be spending the night.**

**     Isadora was now alone… if only she could contact her brother or Klaus… or even Violet. In fact she'd go as far as to contact Count Olaf… maybe not THAT far but you get the point. "Hello again!" "Who's there?" "Who else, but me! The Black Viper who, by the way is getting bored." "Good for you!" "I'm also guessing that you're bored, so I'll put on a little show." "What do you mean?" Black Viper pushed a button on a remote control and part of the wall went away. And… there was Quigly! Isadora ran over to meet him, only to slam into a glass wall separating them. "Oh this is too much (giggle) thi…this is so funny!" "No it's not funny one bit, and…" "Might not be for you honey, but it is for me. (Sigh) That's all for now… I guess." Black Viper pushed another button and the wall slid back in place. "Well good night little girly." "When I get out of these hand cuffs you are going to get it! NO ONE CALLS ME A GIRLY AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!**

_Well did you like it? Oh I really like this… um yeah I didn't write any more because I couldn't think of what else to write and it was getting a bit too long. Anyways I'll update after… I figure out what's going to happen next. So R&R now or I might not finish… oh and you can give me suggestions as to what will happen next (in… sort of in Sunny's POV… by that I mean it's like I've written it so far…) So please R&R I'm defiantly open to suggestions since I'm kind of stuck on that… Well I guess I'll stop now!   _


	4. Sunny finally figures it out!

A/ n: Well I finally figured out what was going to happen, so here is chapter 4! Well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh ok I don't own most of the characters (all except Black Viper)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sunny, unlike Duncan, didn't go to sleep actually she couldn't get to sleep. Even though she didn't particularly like, like Isadora, and Quigly they were still her friends. Anyways she had a debt to pay off, to Quigly, for saving her from Count Olaf. Instead of going to her bed she decided to go to the library. Instead of looking at the (now) worthless notes, Sunny decided to try her hand at research. She went in and picked up a book titled Crooks and Criminals All You Ever Wanted to Know About Them. (Long title hu... and very good luck to have picked up that specific book) Sunny picked it up and started leafing through it; she finally found the page she was looking for. On it was a picture of the Black Viper with her name underneath it. It started out by saying, "Don't go any were near this conniving little thief for she's as dangerous, if not more dangerous, than her older brother." Sunny took a deep breath and continued to read "Her brother is Coun... to her disappointment she saw that it was ripped. She sighed as she scanned the page, but then stopped at the end. For there at the very bottom it mentioned a web address to get this very page she wanted. She turned on the computer and got online. She then typed the address (A/n: I've made up the web address so don't try it out) Viper (oh the 'edu' is just something to make it longer). She finally got to it and started to print it. It was going so SLOW! "Don't bit the computer, don't bit the computer, don't bit the... oh what ever BIT THE STUPED SLOW COMPUTER!" And she did, and the page stopped printing. Fortunately she'd gotten out the name of the brother. "And her brother's name is OLAF!" She was amazed, well at lest she'd figured out two mysteries. The sister was better then him at being a... at kidnapping, at stealing, and probably at setting other people's houses on fire. "Well I guess I'd better go get Klaus... he'll want to know about this, plus this IS his computer." "What would I want to know about? Sunny what have you done to MY computer!" "Um... I bit it because it was going too slow." "(Sigh) I guess I can't blame you, what were you printing anyways?" "This..." "Information on Black Viper... who's that?" "The person Duncan thinks kidnapped his brother and sister... I do to actually." "Well you didn't actually finish printing this..." "But I got the important bit! See look at the end there." Klaus read it and then said, "Violet come here... and bring Duncan with you!"  
Duncan had finally gotten to sleep! It was a good dream he was having, Isadora and Quigly were back and safe. He kissed Isadora on the cheek and then turned to Quigly and did the same. Then the scene changed, it was his wedding, and he was marring Violet. Then he was about to kiss her, and then all of a sudden he was kissing... Quigly and he actually liked it. At first he was confused, but then the strange reality hit him he was in love with Quigly... his brother! He sat bolt upright only to see Violet come into his room. "Duncan get up Klaus wants us in the library." He'd fallen asleep with his clothes on, so he didn't need to change. They both quickly hurried to the library, and finally got there.  
"Ok you guys might want to sit down for this." Sunny cautioned as she saw them walking in. Then Klaus quietly said "Duncan, Violet, Sunny did a bit of research and found out that... that...oh here Sunny you tell them I can't seem to." Ok she thought now I can break it slowly to Duncan. "Well first off Duncan, remember what you said about Black Viper and Olaf's sister, and that you didn't know much." "Yeah, what's your point?" "My point is... Oh never mind I'll just read this to you, it's about Black Viper. 'Her brother is Count Olaf, and she's better than him!' That's when it stopped because I bit the computer." She could tell that everyone was stunned, completely stunned so she just said nothing. But she did see Duncan go pale and faint, just before she fell asleep on the couch she happened to be lying on.  
  
Well that's it hopped you liked it! That's all I can write for a while because I'm going away for spring break (to Michigan to see my cousins!) so I won't be able to write any more until I get back (well I guess I could write it down on a piece of paper...) 


End file.
